Shorai no Sakka CHAPTER 4
Story So Far It appears Matsukaze Seino's real name was , " Matsukaze Ichiro " . And Youko is very curious on hiw did Ichiro became the coach of Raimon . How will It end ?? The Story Continues CHAPTER 4 " The Past of Ichiro " Tsubasa : do you really ... want to know ? //serious// Youko : //impatient// YES ! THAT'S WHAT IV'E BEEN ASKING ! ' '-- Tsubasa chuckled a bit and took a deep breath --''' '''Terra : come on Senpai ! please tell us ! //excited// Tsubasa : alright ! alright ! everyone ! Gather around //coughs// it all started when he was a third year here in Raimon ... '-- A Flasback of , Matsukaze Ichiro --' Student #1 : Hey ! it's that Matsukaze kid ! Student #2 : I heard he has a cousin named , Matsukaze Tenma and he used to play soccer here in Raimon ! Student #3 : //laughs a bit// my older brother used to be classmates with his cousin ! He said that Tenma was so freaking annoying ! even a Senpai of his said so ! ''' '''Student #1 : haha ! I'm so lucky that i'm not related to him ! If i was , I bet a lot of people might think i'm annoying too ! //laughs// '-- Meanwhile ... Ichiro was looking at them and sighed --' Ichiro : //walking// ..... (Tenma's not annoying.... he just loves soccer and has a lot of passion for it ! they all misunderstood it ... ) //sigh// Student #2 : HEY ! it's Ichiro ! Student #3 : hmph ! let's get out of here ! i don't want to be his friend or else i might get annoyed by him ! Student #1 : good idea ! '-- The Three students left , leaving Ichiro alone and kinda embarrass --' Ichiro : //grips fist// No .... Tenma is my bestest friend slash cousin ... I want to follow his footsteps ! '-- Ichiro pumped up his fist and head down to his classroom' ... Time passed by and it was finally there time to go home but , Ichiro went directly to the river bank and trained --''' '''Ichiro //training// Tenma also mentioned he has a keshin ! //training// huff ...huff .... but i can only do hissatsu's .... ..... Trio Mai !!!! '-- Ichiro kicked the ball and it had three illusion spaces ... it then went a bit fast and went inside the goal--' Ichiro : huff ..... huff ..... ??? : ....//notices Ichiro// Ichiro-kun ? why are you practicing at this time of hour ? Ichiro : //sees Konko// Konko-chan ? what are you doing here ? Konko : OY ! I asked you first ! ''' '''Ichiro : //sweats drop// I just wanted to train ! Konko : heh ... if you train at this rate , you might catch yourself a fever ! Ichiro : yeah yeah yeah .. you sound just like my mother ~ now it's my turn ... what are YOU doing HERE ? Konko : WEH ... I was suppose to go home but then I saw you here Ichiro : i see ... '-- Ichiro grabbed his bag and his soccer ball then went straight to Konko --' Ichiro : shall we go now ? Konko : YOU BAKA !!! //hits Ichiro in the head// Ichiro : OW !!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR !? ''' '''Konko : gr ! I wasn't asking you to go with me or anything ! Ichiro : PFFT .... Stubborn much ? //trying to hold his laughter// Konko : DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN ? THIS TIME .... IT WILL MAKE YOU FAINT ... '--Ichiro back away and chuckled for a bit and went home together with Konko --' Konko : this is where we depart Ichiro : yep ! well see you tomorrow Konko '''! '''Konko : alright ! and Ichiro ! don't forget about your homework or sensei will surely give you antoher -30 points! Ichiro : //laughs// you REALLY do SOUND like my MOTHER ! //laughs// Konko : WHY YOU BAKA !!! '-- Konko went to the left direction and Ichiro went to the right direction --' Ichiro : Okasan ! Otasan ! Tadaima ! //takes of his shoes// ((trans = Mother ! Father ! I'm back ! )) Mother : Okaerinasai ! (( trans = welcome home ! )) Father : how was school Ichiro ? Ichiro : (g-gah .. i can't tell them that kids were making fun of me and Tenma ... ) .. I got 35/50 in Social Studies ! Mother : //sweat drop// j-just keep on trying ! //cleaning the dishes// '-- Ichiro went inside --' Ichiro : ... Otasan ... I have a question .... But please don't get mad at me ''' '''Father : what is it ? Ichiro : ..w-when i'm older enough ....... I want to be a soccer coach ! Father : ......... Mother : ......... Ichiro : (A-ARE THEY ANGRY !? ) //scared// Father : .....//smiles// if that is your future dream job ... then it's okay with me ! //thumbs up// Ichiro : r-really !? Mother : of course ! we want you to be as happy as you want ! so always follow your dreams ! Ichiro : a-arigatou gozaimasu !!! '-- So a few years later .... In Raimon ... --' Principal : ahh ... so you are " Matsukaze Ichiro " .... and you want to be a coach for the Raimon Soccer club ? Ichiro : Hai ! I promise to become responsible for the team , sir ! Principal : ..very well ..... '-- The Principal took out the info form and signed an " Approve " --' Ichiro : //shock// a-ah ! Arigatou Gozaimasu ! //bows down// Principal : whatever you do .... don't make the team LOSE ... Ichiro : yes sir ! you can count on me ! '-- End of Flashback --' Kotarou : oh ... so that's how ... Higuchi : i'm feeling a bit impressed by coach now ... Terra : c-coach ... is so cool ! //mesmorized// Tsubasa : so that's it ! Youko : wait a minute ..... how do you KNOW the past of Ichiro !? '-- everyone looked at Tsubasa--' Tsubasa : W-WHAT DID YOU EXPECTED ?? I'm the captain ! (_ _'') //sweat drop//'' Youko : o-oh yeah ...Tushay .... Lin : everyone ! we have news ~! '-- everyone looked at Lin and Haruhi --' Haruhi : we have a new member ''' '''Eiki : EH !? That Fast !? but the new recruit didn't take the test yet ! Youko : HEY .. WHAT ABOUT US , HUH ? Eiki : heh ~ Captain only made you go in is because of your brother ''' '''Kotarou and Youko : HEY ! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE ! Youko : then what about Terra ? Eiki : she had potential in soccer ~ now who's the new recruit and who decided to let him or her in !? Lin : it was coach ''' '''Haruhi : please welcome ... " Tateno Takanashi " '--He then approached --' Tateno : ....it will be nice working with you all //evil smile// TO BE CONTINUED ...